A canker sore (medically known as an “aphthous ulcer”) is an ulceration of the inner mucosal membrane of the mouth, with occasional occurrence on the tongue and in the gum area. These ulcers cause discomfort at the very least, and often are a source of pain for afflicted persons, especially during eating and drinking. Individual sores typically last for one to two weeks, but recurrences can result in much longer afflictions. A large percentage of the population (approximately 20%-40%, depending on the survey) is known to have had at least one canker sore in their life and many have frequent recurrences of this painful medical condition.
Currently, the cause or causes of canker sores are not well-known. Accordingly, there are no medications that can permanently cure or even prevent canker sores. Instead, there are a few commercial medications which merely treat the symptoms of canker sores. Most of these medications, both over the counter (OTC) and prescription medicines, are aimed at reducing the pain caused by canker sores, while others claim to “promote healing” by cleansing the affected area. However, none are capable of actually healing or even preventing the occurrence of canker sores. There is great need for a product that both inhibits the development of canker sores in all areas of the mouth, including the tongue and gums, at an early stage, and promotes healing of canker sores once they develop.
The present composition and application methods address these and other problems associated with canker sores. Where others have failed to appreciate the source of the problem or have overlooked the solution, the present composition prevents and heals canker sores while providing advantages in simplicity and effectiveness.